


Очки

by Honocho



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Obscene lexic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аоба и Эбису - два очкарика, никогда не расстающиеся с темными стеклами. И именно очки сыграли решающую роль в том, что два равнодушных друг к другу шиноби вдруг осознали, что нужны друг другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очки

Ибики оказался прав. Глава отдела дознания обладал воистину животной интуицией, благодаря которой ему не было равных в его специализации. Морино находился на своем месте, в очередной раз с уважением отметил про себя Аоба.   
Как Морино разглядел червоточину в обычном, весьма заурядных способностей чунине, учителе младших классов Академии? Никаких предпосылок к тому не было, ничем белобрысый смазливый сенсей своих истинных мотивов не выдавал, да и вообще уж на кого, а на сенсея Мизуки вообще никто в жизни бы ни подумал, что этот утонченный мальчик-одуванчик может замышлять что-то против Конохи.  
Миленький пацанчик - симпатичный, тонкий, гибкий, с открытой улыбкой. Весьма неглуп, со способностями шиноби на твердую четверочку, веселый, общительный. В своей среде чунинов - заводила и душа компании, в обществе джонинов - в меру кокетливый, соблазнительный. Он всем нравился, с ним было легко и приятно - и поболтать о чем-нибудь, и выпить, и потискаться. Звезд с неба не хватал, ничего не требовал, не переступал определенную черту, не навязывался, но и, в то же время, был всегда под рукой, заводной и безотказный. Мизуки во всем был беспроблемным, чем и подкупал. Самому Аобе несколько раз довелось с ним переспать, и токуджо мог с чистой совестью сказать, что и в постели блондинчик был очень даже неплох. В общем и целом о сенсее Мизуки можно было сказать, что это обаятельный и приятный во всех отношениях парень без каких либо напрягающих заморочек. И уж чего бы Аоба никогда не подумал, так то, что этот мальчишка способен на какие-то глобальные пакости в отношении Листа.  
Аоба испытывал к Мизуки странные чувства. Парень ему нравился. Нравился своей легкостью и беспроблемностью, своим заразительным весельем, открытостью и какой-то необъяснимой для шиноби нежностью в постели. Аобе было плевать на то, что Мизуки легко шел на контакт и не отказывал себе и джонинам, приглашавшим его, в удовольствии плотских радостей. Аоба и сам не слишком угрызался моральными принципами в этом вопросе - жизнь шиноби коротка. И даже если не брать в расчет вошедшую в правило помощь друг другу на миссиях для снятия стресса, в деревне тоже никто ни за кем не следил и не осуждал желание быть хоть на время кому-то близким и желанным. Это не считалось чем-то зазорным и постыдным, наоборот, это воспринималось с благодарностью. На серьезные привязанности шиноби решались неохотно, прекрасно понимая, что их жизнь неподвластна им самим. Но изредка почувствовать себя кому-то нужным было просто необходимо, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
Мизуки умел дать понять партнеру его нужность. Он умел отдаваться полностью, желая доставить любовнику как можно больше удовольствия, и в порыве экстаза он шептал такие слова, которые давали почувствовать себя с ним пусть ненадолго, но любимым, желанным и нужным. Пусть утром это закончится, и оба понимали, что это всего лишь слова, вызванные страстью, но именно из-за этого почему-то хотелось возвращаться к Мизуки снова. И именно поэтому никто из его довольно многочисленных партнеров ни разу не назвал его шлюхой ни в глаза, ни за спиной.   
Аоба лишь иногда задумывался, а смог бы Мизуки хранить верность, если бы завязал с кем-то серьезные отношения? И мог бы сам Аоба мириться с его неверностью, если бы они были вместе? Сейчас он не испытывал никакой ревности к тому, что Мизуки - желанный гость для многих джонинов. Да и не было между ними никаких даже намеков на близкие отношения, чтобы кто-то имел право ревновать. Но осталось бы положение таким же, если бы они были вместе, а Мизуки продолжал бы свои похождения? Хотя Аоба почему-то был уверен в том, что Мизуки не стал бы гулять, если бы кто-то вдруг увидел в нем, как Аоба, нечто большее, чем просто приятного, безотказного и ненапряжного парня, который ничего не потребует после проведенной ночи. Несмотря на доступность Мизуки, Аоба все равно считал его порядочным. Возможно, Аоба был одним из немногих, если не единственным, кто так считал, веря в то, что Мизуки в принципе не способен на предательство. Просто никто больше не задумывался над тем, чтобы не просто переспать с привлекательным сенсеем, а дать тому нечто большее.  
Поэтому Аоба был весьма удивлен тем, что глава отдела дознания заинтересовался сенсеем Мизуки совсем не в том ракурсе, в каком обычно интересовались блондином джонины. Но Ибики обладал нюхом росомахи, безошибочно определяя потенциального предателя. Однако пока это были лишь интуитивные предположения, нуждавшиеся в проверке. Голословно обвинять сенсея дознаватель не хотел и считал, что подключать к этой проверке свой отдел пока рано. Морино-сан и сам пару раз приводил к себе милашку-блондинчика, и даже испытывал к нему некую теплую симпатию, но когда дело касалось его работы, дознаватель был беспощаден и не давал поблажек никому. Именно поэтому Ибики в приватном разговоре и попросил Аобу присмотреться к Мизуки и по возможности покопаться в его голове.  
Аоба легко согласился, совершенно не веря в то, что Мизуки не то, что способен на предательство, но даже и в то, что его симпатичную лохматую голову могли вообще посещать такие мыслишки даже теоретически.   
Но сегодня Аобе довелось обнаружить в его голове настолько неожиданные, даже шокирующие мысли, что Ямаширо сначала удивленно не поверил, что вошел со сканом именно в голову Мизуки, а не по ошибке в чью-то другую.  
Это было настолько непредсказуемо, что Аоба даже растерялся. Злость, зависть, невероятные амбиции, желание всем доказать и всех превзойти. Решимость пойти на все, лишь бы достичь своей цели. И самое главное - такая застарелая и неизбывная ненависть, что сенсор едва не подавился слюной, наполнившей рот от внезапного волнения. Кто бы мог подумать, что молодой чунин, веселый и милый, с удовольствием принимавший благосклонное внимание старших по званию, безумно им завидовал и ненавидел их лютой ненавистью, строя в голове планы жесточайшей мести. Желание обретения силы любым путем захлестывало чунина настолько, что Аоба просто физически ощутил, будто его рот наполнился грязным клубком копошащихся земляных червей, который непреодолимо хотелось сплюнуть и как следует прополоскать рот.   
Почему раньше никто и никогда не замечал в этом миловидном, доброжелательном и веселом пареньке того, что творилось в его голове? Почему никто и никогда даже не почувствовал того негатива, который просто волнами исходил от него сейчас? Неужели простой чунин весьма средних способностей настолько виртуозно умел скрывать все это и так блистательно играть роль очаровательного, любвеобильного и легкомысленного мальчишки? Ведь в деревне было достаточно шиноби с исключительными способностями, имеющих возможность распознать и почувствовать темную сторону Мизуки-сенсея. Впрочем, любой шиноби обладал обостренной интуицией, чтобы уловить хотя бы слабые отголоски этой всепоглощающей ненависти.   
Но парадокс заключался в том, что и сам Аоба, профессиональный сенсор, ничего подобного никогда не замечал, хотя он присматривался к Мизуки. Сенсей нравился ему настолько, что он готов был предложить ему встречаться, по-серьезному. Аобе казалось, что Мизуки был для него открытой книгой, а выходило, что он не знал о симпатяге-учителе и сотой доли того, кем тот был на самом деле. Сказать, что Ямаширо был в шоке - не сказать ничего.  
Аобе повезло отсканировать эту вспышку сразу после довольно резкого разговора Мизуки с его лучшим другом и коллегой по Академии, Умино Ирукой. Сейчас Ямаширо смог в полной мере познать истинные приоритеты молодого сенсея, и это стало для сенсора шокирующим откровением.  
Взбешенный Мизуки, что уже само по себе было невиданным зрелищем, рванул куда-то по крышам теневым шагом, и Аоба, как приклеенный, маскируя чакру, мгновенно последовал за ним. Теперь ему было просто необходимо узнать, куда понесло милашку-сенсея в таком состоянии, и что тот замыслил. Аоба видел, как в мыслях блондина зреет что-то масштабное и весьма дурно пахнущее, но конкретного определения он пока не нашел, поэтому посчитал своим долгом разузнать все до конца, чтобы, возможно, успеть предотвратить непоправимое.

Элитный сенсей Эбису, уперев руки в бока, снисходительно смотрел сверху вниз на умотанных вусмерть Конохамару, Моэги и Удона, сидящих на земле в поту и пытавшихся отдышаться. Малолетний наследник клана Сарутоби, как всегда подбив всю свою команду, в очередной раз решил устроить покушение на своего высокопоставленного деда, чтобы свергнуть его и по праву сильнейшего занять место Хокаге. Эбису доводили до бешенства постоянные попытки глупого ребенка устроить переворот. Он прекрасно понимал, что все эти идиотские мелкие пакости мешали работе Сандайме, отвлекая главного деда Конохи от насущных проблем. Уследить за мелким паршивцем иной раз было просто невозможно, но Эбису просчитывал все его шаги наперед и всегда знал, где его настигнуть даже в том случае, если Конохамару-таки удавалось смыться из-под сурового присмотра сенсея. Эбису было ужасно неловко перед Третьим, когда пакостный внучок все же успевал напасть на дедушку, однако сам глава деревни лишь снисходительно посмеивался в бороду, пряча хитрые искорки в глазах. Каждый раз, когда внуку удавалось добраться до деда, обойдя охранявших вход бойцов АНБУ, Третий лишь с удовольствием отмечал, что попытки поросенка становились все более успешными и изощренными, что говорило о том, что шиноби из Конохамару выйдет хороший, а уроки сенсея не проходят для него даром. Да и то, что он не ошибся с выбором сенсея для внука, Хирузен убеждался с каждым новым неожиданным обнаружением малолетнего поганца, возникавшего в кабинете в непосредственной близости, словно чертенок из табакерки. Особенно старый шиноби оценил, насколько хорошо элитный учитель натаскал мальчишку, когда Конохамару удалось прямо из-под носа деда спереть шляпу Хокаге и нацепить ее себе на голову, от чего малец стал похож на диковинный гриб. Но Сандайме даже не заметил, как за этим отвлекающим маневром внучок умудрился насыпать в его трубку острого перцу. Дед обнаружил подмену только тогда, когда сунул чубук в зубы и даже еще не успел прикурить. Уливаясь слезами, нещадно чихая и хохоча, старик Сарутоби выбивал трубку и в пол-уха слушал неистовые извинения ворвавшегося в кабинет и пошедшего от ужаса красными пятнами Эбису, изловившего и державшего подмышкой вырывающегося и донельзя довольного Конохамару.  
Только вот Эбису, обладающий от природы невероятной щепетильностью, каждый такой раз страшно переживал, что подумает о нем Хокаге - что сенсей бестолочь, неспособная справиться всего лишь с тремя детьми. Поэтому каждый побег Конохамару он воспринимал как вызов, брошенный лично ему, и прилагал все усилия, чтобы поймать своего не в меру ретивого ученика. И в искусстве выслеживания и погони из-за этого маленького засранца элитный сенсей достиг таких высот, что теперь Эбису, вместо того, чтобы носиться по Конохе, как осатаневшая от весеннего тепла муха, бездумно тычась носом во все подворотни, уже быстро просчитывал все возможные варианты проведения операции своего подопечного и, злорадно ухмыляясь, несся прямиком туда, где успевал перехватить мальчишку до успешного завершения задуманных им пакостей.   
Вот и сейчас он стоял, победоносно посверкивая солнечными бликами на своих очках, глядя, как его распластавшаяся в пыли команда пытается отдышаться и прийти в себя. Моэги расстроено смотрела на своего сенсея снизу вверх, Удон, как всегда пытаясь втянуть в нос выползшие от тяжелого дыхания сопли, виновато протирал запотевшие очки, а Конохамару с перекошенным от досады лицом и румянцем на щеках слушал очередные нотации, прочесть которые Эбису не смог отказать себе в удовольствии.  
Пока элитный сенсей, ничуть не запыхавшийся и даже не растрепавший своего повязанного хитая, стоял над ними - стройный, подтянутый, в идеально чистой форме, расправив плечи и отмеряя каждое свое слово длинным тонким пальцем с ухоженным ногтем, и со вкусом по полочкам раскладывал все ошибки Конохамару, благодаря которым учителю удалось так легко выследить команду, в конце улицы показались два спецджонина - Ширануи и Намиаши.   
Увидев их, Эбису враз растерял весь свой пыл, скомкал патетичную речь очередной финальной моралью и велел малолетним неучам убираться домой, чтобы завтра поутру они были на тренировочной площадке готовыми к занятиям. Дети поднялись с земли, отряхиваясь и сопя, а Эбису, взяв себя в руки, сурово сдвинул брови и сделал вид, что целиком и полностью занят воспитанием своих нерадивых учеников.   
Намиаши и Ширануи поздоровались с ним, поравнявшись, Эбису в ответ приветственно поднял руку, коротко кивнув, изображая чрезвычайно занятого и сердитого сенсея, и только когда два спецджонина прошли дальше, а дети унеслись прочь, Эбису вздохнул и расслабил плечи. Он украдкой повернулся в сторону удаляющихся токуждо и окинул их взглядом.   
Ширануи Генма с воистину хищной грацией неторопливо брел рядом с другом, почти касаясь плечом его плеча, расслабленно сунув руки в карманы форменных штанов и невозмутимо покусывая зажатый в зубах сенбон. Намиаши Райдо что-то увлеченно рассказывал другу, похохатывая, и Генма время от времени хмыкал или улыбался, отчего его игла горделиво вздергивалась, а когда что-то отвечал - выполняла сложный пируэт.   
Ширануи вызывал в Эбису непонятную гамму чувств. Эбису тянуло к нему, хотя элитный сенсей вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что у них никогда и ничего быть не может. Генма был для него недосягаемой высотой. Во всех отношениях. Ширануи без преувеличения являлся одной из лучших боевых единиц Конохи. Молчаливый и собранный, несмотря на его обманчивую расслабленность, умный, доброжелательный, всегда спокойный и даже, в какой-то степени, обманчиво флегматичный, он крайне редко терпел неудачи на миссиях, и считалось, что практически никогда не терпел неудач на полях любовных сражений. Ширануи обладал какой-то невероятной притягательностью и сексуальной привлекательностью. В деревне бытовало мнение, что Генме стоит только пальцем поманить, и любой чунин или джонин почтет за честь пасть к его пыльным сандалиям. Хотя нет, нужно признаться, что сандалии у Генмы никогда пыльными не были, будто он не по улицам, а по коврам ходил. Однако, вопреки мнению о его просто невероятной сексуальной харизме, Генма ловеласом не был. Он обладал довольно редким качеством для боевого, готового в любой момент погибнуть за свою деревню шиноби, не задающегося вопросом: «Что будет завтра?» и стремящегося жить сегодняшним днем - постоянством и верностью в отношениях. Ширануи никогда не бросался, очертя голову, в какие-то любовные авантюры, и просто так, ради секса, он приключений не искал. Генма со всеми поддерживал ровные приятельские отношения, но у него был один единственный друг - Райдо, многолетняя и близкая дружба с которым однажды зашла настолько далеко, что они стали парой. Их любовная связь продлилась несколько лет, и ни один из них ни разу не изменил другому даже на долгосрочных миссиях, хотя желающих развести на секс и сурового Намиаши, и харизматичного Ширануи было среди напарников предостаточно. Но потом эти отношения снова плавно перетекли в дружеские. Эти двое слишком давно и слишком хорошо знали друг друга. И когда Генма вдруг стал везде появляться с молодым мечником Гекко Хаяте, никто не смог упрекнуть его в предательстве, поскольку Райдо так и остался его лучшим другом, спокойно воспринявшим, что Генма полюбил другого. А Генма действительно полюбил мальчишку - это было видно всем. Это была воистину красивая пара, и их взаимоотношения - то, как они смотрели друг на друга, как касались друг друга - были настолько исполнены любовью и преданностью, что другим оставалось только изредка вздыхать и думать о том, как это, наверное, действительно здорово, когда между двумя царит такое взаимопонимание и желание жить только ради любимого человека.   
Весть о том, что Хаяте неизлечимо болен, стала для их друзей ударом. Но не для самого Генмы. Он ни словом, ни взглядом не давал понять, что страдает от ожидания неизбежного, он лишь окружал Хаяте еще большей заботой, следил за тем, чтобы тот не простыл, постоянно притаскивал с миссий какие-то лекарства и травы, которых было не достать в Конохе, и делал все, чтобы Хаяте не чувствовал себя обреченным. Генма лишь упрямо поддерживал в Хаяте уверенность, что все обязательно будет хорошо.  
Эбису прекрасно понимал, что Ширануи нашел в изящном, тонкокостном, гибком и ловком мечнике с огромными печальными глазами. И дело было не только во внешних данных. Хаяте, обладая жестким стержнем, делавшим из него отличного шиноби, в то же время был изящным и внутренне. Он умел быть мягким, тонко чувствующим, отзывчиво реагируя на эмоции Генмы. Они настолько дополняли друг друга, словно были половинками одного целого. Эбису вряд ли смог бы когда-нибудь привлечь Ширануи. Элитный сенсей сам был достаточно жестким, острым на язык, часто даже язвительным, он с трудом приспосабливался к людям, был требовательным к себе и ко всем вокруг и не прощал слабостей ни себе, ни другим. Он посвящал всю свою жизнь самосовершенствованию, гордился тем, что стал элитным учителем. Но он не был элитным бойцом, тем же мечником, как Хаяте или Райдо, или сенсором, как все Яманаки или Аоба, или спецом по гендзюцу, как Куренай… О Хатаке в такие моменты самоуничижительного сравнения он даже не вспоминал. У Эбису не было никакого кеккё генкай. Да, он многое знал, многое умел и был неплохим специалистом почти во всем. Но не лучшим. А еще он совсем не умел быть мягким. Когда он вдруг понял, что его привлекают мужчины так же, как и женщины, и возможно даже больше, Эбису впал в прострацию. Он страшно боялся признаться не только кому-нибудь, но и самому себе, что испытывает эстетическое удовольствие от наблюдения за чьими-то тренировками, за ловкими и красивыми движениями, или рассматривая в онсене идеально сложенное тело кого-то из приятелей, чувствуя, как его собственное тело вопреки разуму совершенно неоднозначно желает хотя бы прикоснуться, ощутить ладонью крепкий рельеф налитых мускулов, испытывая такое же томление, какое бывает, когда смотришь на красивую девушку. Это пугало, потому что это, наверное, было неправильным. Совсем неправильным. Ибо как можно рассматривать своего друга в качестве объекта сексуальной привлекательности?! Особенно, если у него нет сисек, а между ног болтаются такие же, как и у него самого, член и яйца?! Поэтому, обнаружив в себе такую странность, Эбису никогда не позволял себе сделать что-то, что могло бы бросить на него хоть тень подозрения, что ему нравятся парни. Он искоренял в себе все слабости и всю мягкость, чтобы никому даже в голову не пришло решить, что он гей. И даже когда к своему немалому изумлению сенсей понял, что он в этом далеко не одинок, а среди бойцов это было принято в порядке вещей - обладание чакрой имело помимо преимущества перед гражданскими и свои минусы в качестве огромного напряжения организма, нуждающегося в разрядке, сбрасывать которое требовалось в значительной степени чаще и мощнее - все равно он так и не смог стать мягче. Теперь он опасался, что о нем могут подумать, будто он вафля и осознанно нижний, который всегда готов лечь под кого-то и подчиняться.   
У Эбису никогда не получалось проявить хоть какие-то зачатки нежности или мягкости, когда у него завязывались отношения. Его словно подмывало поёрничать, съязвить, встать в позу, показать свою крутизну. Ему все время казалось, что если он так не поступит, то его сочтут слабым, тряпкой, а в результате отношения долго не держались. Возможно, ему просто не встретился пока такой человек, рядом с которым Эбису не побоялся бы показаться мягким, который понял бы и принял бы его таким, какой он есть, чтобы Эбису не было необходимости строить из себя того, кем он на самом деле не являлся. В глубине души он даже желал встретить такого человека, перед которым ему не нужно было бы всегда держать лицо и быть сильным. И ему казалось, что именно Генма сумел бы понять и принять его. Хотя бы потому, что Ширануи был во всем несоизмеримо сильнее его, и в то же время был понимающим и чутким человеком.   
Но элитный учитель прекрасно понимал, что Генма никогда не будет с ним. Сейчас у него был Хаяте, единственный человек, который имел для него такое огромное значение, кроме друга Райдо. Но даже если бы Генма и был свободен, Эбису уже давно сам создал себе репутацию язвы и моралиста, чтобы такая одиозная персона могла заинтересовать Ширануи. Генма сам мог быть на редкость язвительным и резким, и Эбису даже пару раз сталкивался с ним в словесных баталиях. И при этом он из-за своего глупого упрямства так стремился одержать победу, что лишь только еще больше портил и без того зыбкие отношения с Ширануи. А Генма не любил позеров и пустобрехов.   
Но Эбису все равно тянуло к Генме. От безысходности положения, от осознания, что никогда и ничего не будет. И не от зависти, нет, но от муторного желания, чтобы и в его жизни хоть когда-нибудь появился бы кто-то, с кем они могли бы так же жить душа в душу, как Генма и Хаяте. Чтобы хотя бы раз попробовать, как это, когда любишь ты и любят тебя. И каждый раз, когда он видел Генму - одного ли, с друзьями, а особенно с Хаяте - это муторное накрывало его с головой, заставляя терять душевное равновесие и свой показной пафос.  
В таких грустных мыслях Эбису последний раз окинул взглядом удалявшуюся спину своей несбыточной мечты и направился к дому.  
По пути он забежал на рынок и успел купить по мелочи к ужину у сворачивавших уже торговлю лоточников, зачем-то цапнул банан, хотя никогда особой любви к ним не питал, уныло распотрошил пакет дома на кухне, поставил вариться рис, уселся на подоконник и принялся шкурить фаллический плод.  
Не чувствуя вкуса, он медленно уничтожал банан, задумчиво следя за тем, как яркая полоса солнечного света постепенно уходит с дома напротив вслед за закатным светилом.  
Меланхолично расправившись с бананом, Эбису, вдруг поддавшись непонятному импульсу, вложил в бросок чакру и метнул банановую шкурку в окно. Обычно он никогда не позволял себе таких хулиганских выходок, но на душе было гадко, а шкурка так забавно завертелась в воздухе, растопырив кончики и свистнув лопастями в воздухе, как баллистическая ракета, и затем, приняв ускорение, совершила немыслимую параболу и чвакнула о крышу дома напротив.  
И только Эбису, проводив взглядом кожуру, хотел слезть с подоконника и заняться приготовлением одинокого холостяцкого ужина, как на этой самой противоположной крыше раздалось короткое, но емкое и громкое ругательство. Резко обернувшись, Эбису к ужасу своему увидел, как, видимо, несшийся по крышам теневым шагом сенсор Ямаширо, в момент очередного толчка ноги от поверхности, попал подошвой сандалия прямиком на эту злосчастную шкурку. Поскользнувшись, сбившись с шага и совершив воистину акробатический кульбит, Аоба, быстро перегруппировываясь, полетел с крыши с высоты третьего этажа. Все бы хорошо, но Эбису, открыв рот от волнения, проследил глазами, как с носа сенсора слетели очки и разлетелись на несколько частей, ударившись о землю, а вдруг как-то странно дернувшийся в момент перегруппировки Ямаширо, словно в него попали кунаем, хоть и спрыгнул на землю ногами, но попал как раз на все те же остатки многострадальных очков. В вечернем небе раздался задорный хруст.  
Аоба, соприкоснувшись с брусчаткой ногами, сразу же присел на корточки, закрыв глаза рукавом, а другой рукой схватился за голову.  
Что-то здесь было не так, и Эбису, ни минуты не колеблясь, выпрыгнул в окно на подмогу товарищу.  
Склонившись над Аобой и схватив его за плечо, Эбису тревожно спросил:  
\- Что случилось? Ты не поломался?  
\- Блядь, какая сука могла забросить на крышу банановую кожуру?! - простонал Аоба, не убирая руку от глаз.   
Эбису сглотнул, заливаясь краской и надеясь, что Аоба этого сейчас не видит.  
\- Ты ударился? Или что? Что с тобой? - нервно продолжал он трясти сенсора за плечо.  
\- Я на скане был, мне без очков нельзя… Когда я в очках, я слышу только тех, кого мне нужно и только, когда я сам сканирую. А когда без очков, я сразу всех вокруг слышу, это такой удар по мозгам, что аж вспышка в глазах. О-ох… c-c-сука… башка сейчас расколется…  
\- Э-эм-м… Послушай, на вот, мои скорее надень, - быстро сдернул с носа очки Эбису и протянул их Ямаширо, проклиная себя за свой идиотский детский поступок.  
Аоба расцепил сжатые в волосах пальцы и протянул руку, нашаривая протянутые Эбису очки. Сенсей аккуратно вложил свои очки сенсору в пальцы, и тот осторожно отнял другую руку от лица.  
На мгновение Эбису встретился глазами с Аобой.   
Ни разу за все время их знакомства Эбису не удавалось увидеть Аобу без очков - сенсор, так же как и сам Эбису, никогда с ними не расставался. Но, как оказалось, причины для такой любви к темным стеклам у них были разные. Если для Эбису это был способ моральной защиты, возможность чувствовать себя увереннее, когда никто не мог увидеть его взгляда, то для Аобы это была жизненная и профессиональная необходимость, защита физическая и ментальная.   
Обычно сенсор Ямаширо в очках выглядел отстраненным, себе на уме, и трудно было понять, когда он говорит серьезно, а когда шутит. Но сейчас на Эбису полыхнули темно-карие глаза, немного покрасневшие от усталости, но такие красивые, обрамленные густыми ресницами, неприлично длинными для мужчины, а все лицо без очков оказалось настолько утонченным, благородным и каким-то очень к себе располагающим, что Эбису, позабыв о приличиях, уставился на Аобу, впившись в него взглядом, не в состоянии отвести глаз. Аоба, не донеся руку с очками до лица, тоже внимательно разглядывал элитного сенсея с обнаженным лицом, слегка прищурившись и сведя к переносице красиво очерченные брови, изогнув их тонкой ломаной дугой. Он часто смаргивал, и покрасневшие глаза его начали слезиться, но он смотрел на Эбису, и уголки его губ несмело поползли кверху.  
«Ками, никогда бы не подумал, что он настолько красив… Почему я никогда раньше не замечал этого? Неужели одни лишь очки так способны увести от истинного образа?!» - пронеслось в голове Эбису. «Вот ведь… не видишь глаз, и не видишь всего человека! А как, оказывается, способен измениться весь образ, когда предстают взору глаза! Странно, я никогда раньше и не подумал бы, насколько он… он… сексуален…»  
В этот момент Эбису увидел, как глаза Аобы расширились удивленно, но тут же неуверенная до сего мгновения улыбка расползлась насмешливо на пол-лица.   
«Черт! Он же меня слышит!!!» - в панике дернулся Эбису, осознав, что только что полностью, словно голый, предстал перед сенсором и без очков, и со своими так некстати возникшими крамольными мыслями. Первой мыслью было смыться как можно быстрее, но Аоба схватил его за руку, услышав и эти истерические нотки в голове сенсея.  
\- Постой! Знаешь, я бы тоже никогда не подумал, что у тебя такие глаза чумовые… зеленые… Вот ведь действительно - не видишь глаз и не видишь всего человека… - безо всякого смущения произнес Аоба, нацепив наконец одолженные у Эбису очки на нос. - Только бы никогда не подумал что ты, весь такой правильный, способен шкурками от банана кидаться, да еще так вовремя…  
Эбису вспыхнул, покраснев до кончиков ушей, и заметался, снова пытаясь удрать. Удрать без позора не удалось, Аоба крепко держал его за предплечье, и Эбису ничего не оставалось, как признаться:  
\- Я не думал, что это может привести к таким последствиям… Извини, просто что-то на душе противно было, вот я как-то так…   
\- Да ладно, - улыбнулся Аоба.   
В сенсейских очках он был так же необычен, как и без очков: Эбису предпочитал круглые черные стекла, а Аоба носил спортивные продолговатые очки. И сейчас Аоба в этих круглых очках странным образом вдруг напомнил Эбису самого себя в зеркальном отражении. С тою лишь разницей, что над очками водружался лихо заломленный хитай и торчащая вверх кисть непослушных волос. Да и сами очки сейчас как-то по-молодецки поблескивали обычно унылыми стеклами, словно им передался характер надевшего их Аобы. Однако Эбису слишком хорошо помнил снова спрятавшиеся за темными стеклами глаза, и теперь он смотрел на сенсора совершенно иначе. И этот взгляд, и улыбка, и черты лица, казавшегося таким знакомым и вдруг ставшего таким откровением… Эбису словно пытался разглядеть этот карий теплый взгляд сквозь непрозрачные стекла, и ему казалось, что он его все-таки видит.  
Что вообще с ним такое? С чего он так залип на этом сенсоре, о котором и думать-то никогда не думал и которого в упор не замечал? Что в нем такого, что могло бы хоть немного отвлечь от Ширануи? Что могло хоть немного сравнять его с Генмой, чтобы Эбису вдруг так посмотрел на Ямаширо?  
Поймав себя на этих мыслях, Эбису снова затрепыхался. Хоть Аоба и надел очки, и теперь не слышал все подряд, еще не факт, что сенсор сейчас не слушает его намеренно. Чтобы сгладить ужасную неловкость, Эбису спросил:  
\- Как ты? Сейчас лучше?  
\- Несоизмеримо! - кивнул Аоба. - Я думал, у меня башка лопнет, ты меня просто выручил! Спасибо!  
\- Ну… очкарик очкарику товарищ по несчастью, друг и запасные очки, - пошутил Эбису, стараясь замаскировать за наигранным весельем свое замешательство.  
Аоба вдруг совершенно по-мальчишески расхохотался и, хлопнув Эбису по плечу, сказал:  
\- Слушай, товарищ по несчастью, я сейчас на задании, мне нужно кое-что выяснить, но попозже я освобожусь, и тогда, как только свои запасные очки найду, я тебе твои верну. Потерпишь без них? Все равно без них лучше… тебе без них лучше… Да, и к тому же в них темно и страшно, хы! Ладно, дурацкая шутка. Может, потом сходим куда-нибудь, отметить счастливый обмен очками?  
\- Да-да, хорошо, конечно… - смутился Эбису под пристальным взглядом сенсора. Он не видел сейчас его глаз за таинственно поблескивавшими черными очками, но просто кожей чувствовал на себе его взгляд.   
\- Договорились! - махнул ему рукой Аоба и, легко запрыгнув на крышу, унесся по своим делам.  
Эбису постоял еще несколько минут, переваривая произошедшее, затем привычным жестом ткнул пальцем в переносицу поправить очки, обнаружил их отсутствие и, наконец, с полной самоотдачей, поскольку ему теперь никто не мог помешать, предался панике, быстро скрывшись в окне своей квартирки.  
Рис сбежал, выпачкав всю кастрюльку и плиту, огонь в конфорке залило водой, и газ струился в открытое по счастью окно. Эбису прошипел сквозь зубы замысловатую тираду, которой позавидовали бы самые прожженные бойцы АНБУ, и принялся за уборку.   
Злобно оттирая плиту от прикипевшего риса, элитный сенсей все прокручивал в голове недавние события. И чем больше он их прокручивал, тем больше поддавался свойственной ему паранойе и думал о том, что он совершенно по-идиотски попался, так некстати открывшись сенсору, что Ямаширо теперь будет о нем думать черт знает что, и как все получилось ужасно глупо, некрасиво и неловко… И что самое лучшее в этой ситуации - избегать дальнейшего общения с Аобой, а сегодня куда-нибудь смыться, чтобы тот его не нашел. И стараться не попадаться ему на глаза, пока Ямаширо самому не надоест его искать со своими благодарностями и возвращением очков. А у Эбису где-то были еще одни, надо их просто найти и забыть все как можно быстрее. Эбису страшно не любил чувствовать себя глупо, а сейчас он ощущал себя наиглупейше.   
Выбросив недоделанный рис, Эбису нашел запасные очки и претворил свои параноидальные желания в жизнь - сдрыснул из дому и просидел пару часов сначала у одного из своих друзей, а потом просто болтался по деревне до темноты, маскируясь со всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми предосторожностями, будто выполнял развед-миссию класса S.  
А на следующий день случилось несчастье, и всем, в том числе и Эбису, и Аобе, было не до игры в прятки и догонялки.   
Миляга-сенсей Мизуки подбил малолетнего джинчурики, белобрысого и придурковатого мальчишку, выкрасть свиток с описанием запретной техники из Архива. И когда это обнаружилось, Мизуки напал на своего друга, сенсея Ируку, чудом не убив его. Аоба, так некстати потерявший время с Эбису, накануне упустил Мизуки, и как бы ни пытался найти его потом по следам чакры и по мысленному контакту, в тот вечер ему так этого и не удалось. И на следующий день тоже. Вероятно, чунин неплохо разбирался в барьерных техниках. Возможно, если бы еще тогда Аоба сумел до конца прочесть оформившуюся задумку Мизуки, можно было успеть предотвратить. Но чертова банановая шкурка Эбису…  
Эбису конечно и понятия не имел, какое поручение выполнял в тот момент Аоба, и к счастью, ему и в голову не пришло связать задание Аобы с последующими событиями, иначе бы его безмерное чувство вины заело сенсея до депрессии. Но невероятно развитая интуиция все равно подспудно глодала Эбису, ненавязчиво подсказывая ему, что его дурацкий поступок как-то поспособствовал произошедшему.   
Именно поэтому, когда Эбису зашел в госпиталь навестить Ируку и увидел товарища в столь плачевном состоянии, в его голове возникла мысль о том, что вот даже обычный сенсей-чунин сумел практически ценой своей жизни остановить предателя, тогда как сам Эбису, всего лишь раз в жизни решив совершить глупый и импульсивный поступок, очень не вовремя помешал выполнению чужого задания и чуть не покалечил боевую единицу Конохи. 

Мизуки сидел на стуле в кабинете Морино, расслабленно сгорбив плечи и опустив связанные чакропоглощающими браслетами руки между колен. В его глазах не было раскаяния, а разбитые губы кривила презрительная усмешка. К нему даже не пришлось применять «специальные методы», как называл пытки глава отдела дознания. Мизуки совершенно спокойно полностью признал вину, глядя прищуренными блядскими глазами и ухмыляясь, словно совершил подвиг. Как он сейчас был непохож на того славного паренька, которого все знали! Злые, наглые, полные насмешки глаза, в которых не было ни капли вины, скабрезная ухмылка, придававшая миловидному лицу вульгарное выражение, слова, выплевываемые сквозь зубы, растянутые, нарочито грубые.  
Аоба стоял сбоку, подпирая стену плечом, и, закусив губу и отчаянно хмуря брови, пытался разглядеть в этом совершенно чужом человеке того обаятельного мальчишку, с которым он хотел попробовать создать что-то серьезное. Он смотрел на него и не узнавал. И даже не мог сказать, испытывал ли он от этого боль. Слишком чуждым был сидящий сейчас перед ним растрепанный, окровавленный человек с холодными, полными ненависти глазами.  
Когда Морино закончил заполнять протокол допроса, Аоба мысленно послал ему просьбу дать возможность поговорить с Мизуки наедине пять минут. Морино поднял от бумаг глаза на Аобу, одарил его пристальным коротким взглядом и молча кивнул, поднимаясь со стула.  
Когда Ибики вышел, и дверь за ним закрылась, Аоба обошел Мизуки и встал напротив него, сложив руки на груди.  
Мизуки поднял голову, уставился из-под свешенной челки прямым, насмешливым взглядом прищуренных глаз на Аобу, и губы его снова искривила злая усмешка.  
\- Что? Таким я тебе не нравлюсь, а? Аоба? - проговорил Мизуки, улыбаясь. - А так? Все еще что-то торкает?  
Мизуки кончиком языка медленно провел по разбитым губам, глядя на сенсора из-под полуопущенных ресниц, соблазнительно закусил уголок нижней губы, мягко улыбаясь. Раньше Аобу это заводило.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Ямаширо, не меняя позы.  
\- Зачем я все это сделал? - вздернул невинно брови Мизуки, выражение его лица тут же изменилось, превращаясь в злобно-насмешливое, презрительное.  
\- Зачем вот так? - спокойно смотрел на него Ямаширо.  
\- Ну ты же у нас сенсор, загляни ко мне в голову, покопайся, может и увидишь, зачем, - ядовито процедил сквозь зубы Мизуки и сплюнул кровь под ноги.  
\- Если ты хотел стать сильнее, разве ты не мог просто научиться? Неужели не нашлось бы никого в деревне, кто бы согласился тебя тренировать? Было бы желание. Усовершенствование каждой боевой единицы Конохе только на руку, - не обратил на это внимания Аоба.  
\- Ага. Ну да, ну да… Вы все такие крутые, боевые джонины Листа, и Дух Огня у вас у всех в жопе полыхает, и такие добренькие, когда не надо, и так упиваетесь своей крутизной! Кому из вас есть дело до какого-то чунина? - буркнул Мизуки.  
\- Глупость говоришь, - бросил Аоба. - Тебе достаточно было просто кого-нибудь попросить.  
\- Знаешь что, Аоба? А иди-ка ты на хуй, - широко улыбнулся Мизуки, откидываясь на спинку стула. - Просить вас, крутых джонинов - помогите слабому чунину стать сильнее? Унижаться перед вами и давать вам лишний повод убедиться в своем превосходстве? На хуй надо. И без вас справлюсь.  
\- Справился?  
\- А то! Если бы не этот придурок Умино, у меня бы все выгорело! Это его все устраивает - быть слабаком, и все, на что он способен - это нянчиться с малолетними идиотами и подставлять жопу джонинам. Мне этого мало.   
\- Но ведь жопу-то ты подставлял куда охотнее Умино. Тот хоть только с Хатаке, - выплюнул Аоба. - Или ты думал, таким способом быстрее достичь силы? Думал, что кто-нибудь рано или поздно поймет твои амбиции и сам предложит тебе силу? Просить помочь с тренировками тебе гордость не позволяет, а ебстись со всеми подряд гордость не страдает?  
\- А мне нравилось ебстись со всеми подряд, - еще шире растянул губы в улыбке Мизуки, - и видеть, как вам это нравится, как вы кончаете, как вы потом каждый раз возвращаетесь ко мне, простому слабому чунину. Что? Думал, что у нас может все по-серьезному выйти? Думаешь, я не знал, о чем ты думал? Ты, сенсор-придурок, когда кончаешь, сам не соображаешь, как свои мысли раскидываешь! Да ты просто мудак, Ямаширо. Сдался ты мне! Если бы я с кем и стал серьезно, то только не с тобой. Уж если бы я прогнулся, то только под самого сильного и крутого джонина Конохи. А на тебя клал я с прибором. Что ты мог мне дать?  
\- Самый сильный и крутой джонин Конохи уже занят. Тем самым чунином Умино.  
\- Да и насрать! Думаешь, если бы я захотел, Хатаке остался бы с Умино? Ты меня плохо знаешь!   
Мизуки нарочно издевался над Ямаширо, сенсор это прекрасно понимал.  
\- А ты плохо знаешь Хатаке и того же Умино. Впрочем, ты плохо знаешь и меня, - усмехнулся Аоба.   
\- Да не больно-то и хотелось знать вас всех! Чего ты доебался? Морали мне почитать? Опоздал с моралями.  
\- Я понял. Мне жаль, что все так вышло. И что я в тебе ошибался. А я ведь действительно думал, что у нас могло бы что-то получиться.  
\- Да ничего бы у нас не могло получиться! Размечтался! И для чего ты тут передо мной распинаешься? До совести достучаться пытаешься? Не трудись. И это, слышь… завязывай тут мне мозги полоскать. Морино мне их еще не так и без тебя прополощет, - снова сплюнул на пол Мизуки.  
\- Зачем ты хочешь казаться хуже, чем ты есть? - спросил Аоба.  
Мизуки поднял на Аобу потемневшие глаза, улыбка сползла с его лица, и он с какой-то отчаянной горечью негромко ответил:  
\- А если ты и так все видишь, хули спрашиваешь? Мне в тюрьму на пожизненное, тебе дальше жить. Живи спокойно. Все равно ничего бы у нас не вышло, не гноби себя. Тебе себя винить не в чем. Это была моя воля, мое решение. Уходи. Меня сейчас Морино обрабатывать перед отправкой в тюрьму будет, не хрена тебе смотреть. А то потом будешь переживать еще за меня, ты же чувствительный у нас. Давай, вали.  
\- Прощай, - бросил Аоба и вышел из кабинета.  
\- И тебе не хворать, - донеслось ему в спину тихо.  
Вечером Аоба в каком-то опустошении сидел в небольшом кабачке, тупо разглядывая роспись на противоположной стене. Компания в лице Райдо, Ранки, Токумы и Анко совершенно не отвлекала от прострации. Ямаширо не чувствовал себя несчастным, он не испытывал какого-то душевного страдания. Он просто не мог понять, как Мизуки мог вытворить все это, как он вообще мог оказаться таким, и почему никто, даже он сам, ничего не замечали.   
\- Райдо, отгадай загадку! - донеслось до его слуха, и сенсор машинально прислушался.  
\- Ну? - ответил Райдо на подначку Анко.   
Митараши почему-то считала, что у Райдо нет чувства юмора и что он немного тугодум, хотя Аоба, будучи его близким другом, мог с уверенностью сказать, что Намиаши обладал острым и быстрым умом и довольно тонким чувством юмора, просто от природы был молчуном и редко громко ржал, как сама беспардонная Анко. Обычно он или тихо смеялся, или широко ухмылялся, а чтобы заставить мечника загоготать, это надо было очень сильно постараться, и причиной этому было не отсутствие чувства юмора, а врожденная сдержанность. Но Анко, которая была весьма непосредственна и проста, как три рё, понятия сдержанности и достоинства были невдомек, а потому она все время донимала приятеля какими-то идиотскими детскими задачками, на которые Райдо неизменно отвечал из дружеского расположения к этой диковатой, но веселой куноичи, причем совершенно нестандартными и неожиданными ответами.  
\- Что такое: два кольца, два конца, посередине гвоздик? - спросила Анко.  
\- Два куная, пробитые сенбоном Ширануи? - влез Ранка. Анка отмахнулась от него и в ожидании уставилась на Райдо.  
\- В очки Эбису вбили гвоздь, - пожал плечами Райдо. Токума смешливо вытаращил свои чудные молочно-лавандовые глаза, а Ранка хихикнул.  
Анко закатилась громким хрипловатым смехом, от которого сидящие за соседними столиками шиноби стали оглядываться и с пониманием улыбаться, а у некоторых мурашки по телу пробежали.   
\- Бака! Ножницы же! - хлопнула Анко по колену Райдо, отсмеявшись.  
\- Ножницы вбили?! Какая жестокость! - наигранно ужаснулся Райдо, и тут уже заржали все.   
Аоба хмыкнул, но всеобщего веселья не поддержал. Возможно, если бы анекдот не касался именно элитного сенсея, он бы гоготал вместе со всеми, но сейчас шутка почему-то показалась плоской. Эбису с вбитыми ножницами между стекол очков показался совершенно чудовищной, какой-то дикой, сюрреалистичной картиной, как дурной сон, который, проснувшись, очень хочется снять с себя, как паутину с лица.  
Прикончив свое саке, Ямаширо полез во внутренний карман за деньгами и вдруг наткнулся пальцами на сложенные и аккуратно завернутые в носовой платок очки сенсея.  
«Черт! Забыл совсем! Надо же вернуть!» - подумал сенсор, и перед его глазами неожиданно всплыло воспоминание - глубокого изумрудного цвета глаза. Кто бы мог подумать, что бывает такой удивительный, роскошный, просто волшебный цвет глаз? И кто бы мог подумать, что у вечно насмешливого, самодовольного, кичливого, иногда нудноватого и впадающего в моралистическую демагогию сенсея может быть такой растерянный, смущенный, немного испуганный и шальной взгляд? Не нужно быть сенсором, чтобы в тот момент прочитать все мысли Эбису - достаточно было просто заглянуть в эти глаза. Аоба увидел тогда нечто большее, чем даже сам Эбису почувствовал в тот миг, и в чем бы ни за что не признался даже самому себе. Голодное, вымораживающее, выматывающее одиночество, жажда понимания и близости, чтобы изгнать это одиночество, и тусклая, забитая в самый дальний угол подсознания, но неизбывная надежда на то, что это когда-нибудь получится. Все это выплеснулось коротко и мощно в момент, когда сенсей оказался без своих очков таким беззащитным перед сенсором, сверкнуло, несмотря на все внутренние запреты. И сейчас Аоба отчетливо понял, что очки для Эбису были такой же жизненной необходимостью, защитой от постороннего понимания, маскировкой своих душевных терзаний. Аоба конечно подозревал, что, несмотря на все позерство и желание выглядеть отстраненно-язвительным и хладнокровным, Эбису был достаточно импульсивен и невротичен. Это только самому Эбису казалось, что он прекрасно справляется со своей ролью. Но чтобы сенсей был настолько чувствителен и несчастен - это оказалось откровением даже для Ямаширо. Второй раз Аоба поймал себя на том, что он, сенсор, неплохой профессионал своего дела, не увидел истинного душевного состояния людей, которых считал хорошо знакомыми и вполне понятными.   
«Интересно, а как бы выглядел элитный сенсей, если бы он был безмятежно счастлив? Каким бы тогда был взгляд этих удивительных глаз?» - проскользнула вдруг непрошенная мысль.  
Бросив на стол деньги за выпивку, Аоба решительно поднялся, сославшись на головную боль, для сенсоров крайне неприятную, попрощался с удивленными приятелями и вознамерился направиться к дому Эбису.  
И в тот момент, когда Ямаширо уже, было, покинул ресторанчик, он вдруг увидел у выхода, в уютном полумраке зала, освещенного бумажными фонариками, чахнувшего над пивом элитного сенсея.  
Что дернуло Аобу, уже дважды ошибившегося в отношении людей, осторожно и незаметно проникнуть в мысли Эбису, Ямаширо и сам бы не мог сказать. В принципе, по негласному этикету, это было неприлично и недопустимо, но Аоба, укрывшись в тени опорной колонны, мягко активировал сканирование.  
«Конечно, зачем я ему? Он такой же боевой шиноби, как и Генма. Что у нас может быть общего? Если его кто и заинтересует, то только такой же, прошедший десятки сложных миссий боец. Но ведь он сам предложил встретиться, когда он освободится, сходить куда-нибудь. Позавчера он так и не вспомнил про меня. Вчера…. Ну вчера всем не до того было с этим Мизуки… Вся Коноха на ушах стояла. А сегодня? Ну хорошо, хорошо! Я сам виноват, сам прятался от него, как глупый подросток. Но сейчас-то я не прячусь. А он даже не сделал попытки меня найти… Твою мать, рассуждаю, как глупая капризная баба! И что меня так зациклило на нем? Почему я жду, что он захочет снова увидеться со мной? Не хватало еще, чтобы он снова услышал все это и подумал, что я запал на него! Но ведь получается, что запал? Снова запал на того, кому я совершенно безразличен».  
Аоба, читая эти сумбурные мысли, даже не замечал, как рот его растянулся в улыбке. Какой же он чудной, этот Эбису! А еще элитный сенсей! Но это все так… так мило… Кто-нибудь хоть раз в жизни подумал так об Ямаширо? Вот так, по-мальчишески глупо, так мучительно стесняясь? Так искренне?  
Сенсору вдруг очень захотелось снова увидеть глаза сенсея в этот момент, когда его терзали такие мысли. Но глаза Эбису были опять скрыты очками.  
Аоба вышел из-за колонны, и тут Эбису, почувствовав на себе взгляд сенсора и медленно подняв голову от кружки, взвился, как подорванный. В его голове забилась отчаянная, словно попавший в силок заяц, мысль: «Твою ж мать! Твою ж мать!!!» - и это развеселило Аобу еще больше.  
\- Здорово, сенсей! - приветственно махнул рукой Ямаширо, с улыбкой направляясь к Эбису.  
\- О, Аоба! Привет! Извини, я страшно спешу, увидимся позже, - пробормотал Эбису, бросая на стол деньги и выметаясь из-за столика.  
\- Да погоди ты! Я тебе это… очки твои… - начал было Аоба, но сенсея уже и след простыл.  
\- Вот чумовой! - опешил Аоба, потом рассмеялся и сказал:  
\- Ну уж нет. Я этот ходячий парадокс так просто не отпущу!  
Четыре часа беготни по Конохе взбодрили Аобу до состояния переполненного адреналином хищника, преследующего свою дичь. Едва не поймав чокнутого сенсея в городском парке, Аоба только расхохотался, уперев руки в колени.  
\- Ну что за ребячество! - выдавил Аоба, едва отдышавшись от смеха. Сенсей был явно неадекватен, но Аобу это определенно заинтриговало.  
\- Вы что это, с элитным в салочки играете? - раздался над ухом насмешливый голос.   
Аоба выпрямился, оглянулся и увидел Генму и Хаяте.  
\- Ага, - довольно ответил Аоба.  
\- Чего это на вас нашло? - снова поинтересовался Генма.   
Хаяте рядом молча застенчиво улыбался.  
\- А на спор. Догоню - он будет со мной, не догоню - не будет, - отшутился Аоба.  
\- С ума сойти! - добродушно хмыкнул Генма, покусывая сенбон. - И что, этот дурачок согласился на такой спор?!  
\- А ему деваться было некуда, - улыбнулся Аоба. - Ты же меня знаешь, я парень настырный.  
\- Зная тебя, и зная его, признаюсь, я удивлен, - качнул головой Генма, и его сенбон, прикушенный ровными белыми зубами, так же задумчиво с ним согласился, выписав в воздухе ленивый росчерк в такт губам. - Не могу представить, чтобы тебя заинтересовал такой своеобразный человек, как наш элитный сенсей. Он же монашка с яйцами - нудный и праведный.  
\- Ты даже и сотой доли не знаешь о нем, - возразил Аоба.  
\- А ты знаешь?  
\- Раньше не знал. А когда узнал, теперь вот бегаю, догоняю, - снова свел все в шутку Аоба.   
\- Однако… - многозначительно протянул Генма и смешливо подмигнул Хаяте.  
\- Эбису мастер маскировки, эдак ты за ним неделями гоняться будешь, и барьеры он отменно ставит, ты его даже сканом не выщемишь, - улыбнулся Хаяте, тихо и вежливо покашливая в кулак.  
\- Ничего, я парень упертый, - ухмыльнулся Аоба, задорно поправляя очки.  
\- Слушай, ну раз у вас все так серьезно, дам тебе совет - не бегай за ним по всей Конохе, не пугай людей, а то подумают, что война началась. Лучше подожди его дома. Рано или поздно сенсей задолбается бегать, а поскольку он у нас эстет и чистюля, он непременно придет домой принять душ и переодеться в свежую одежду. Вот там ты его и осалишь, - улыбнулся Генма, задиристо задрав вверх свой сенбон, который как всегда был солидарен с хозяином.  
\- Да я как-то даже и не знаю, где он живет, - растерялся Аоба, хотя совет ему показался весьма дельным. Носиться, как ужаленный, он, признаться честно, задолабался значительно раньше сенсея.  
Хаяте, хитро улыбаясь, назвал адрес, и Аоба смутно вспомнил, что именно на этой улице у названного дома он тогда и навернулся на банановой шкурке. Балда, мог бы и сам догадаться! Поблагодарив друзей за ценную информацию, Аоба попрощался и понесся к дому элитного сенсея под раздавшийся за спиной тихий смех двоих шиноби.  
В квартирке на втором этаже свет не горел, сканирование не показало никаких признаков жизни, ловушка на окне была достаточно хитроумная, но Аоба, недолго думая, запрыгнул на крышу дома напротив, нашел злосчастную, подгнившую, ставшую похожей на грязную тряпочку банановую шкурку и запустил ее в ловушку, наполнив своей чакрой. Ловушка сработала, вход был открыт, и Аоба аккуратно запрыгнул в окно, уничтожил остатки своей чакры на шкурке, замаскировался и пристроился в уголке в темноте кухни.   
Ждать пришлось около часа. Эбису, видимо не чувствуя за собой погони и решив, что сенсору наскучила идиотская игра в догонялки, соблюдая все меры предосторожности, вернулся домой.   
Аоба, услышав мягкий щелчок замка входной двери, подобрался, не зная чего ожидать от чудноватого сенсея, и перестал дышать. Эбису, не включая света, прошел на кухню и первым делом сунулся задергивать шторы. Когда сенсей потянулся за второй шторой, махнув рукой так, что едва не коснулся волос Аобы, тот произнес вкрадчивое:  
\- Ку-ку!  
Аоба даже сообразить не успел, что произошло, когда Эбису молниеносной тенью метнулся в противоположный угол кухоньки, грохнулся на бок табурет, и тут же в жилет Ямаширо в районе груди с тупым стуком вошли три сюрикена, а в руке Эбису блеснул кунай. И не успел Аоба опомниться, как на его голову опустился табурет, а очки слетели с носа и стукнулись обо что-то жесткое где-то в другой стороне кухни в направлении северо-восток.  
\- Ебать, у тебя реакция! - восхищенно пробормотал Аоба и с удовольствием отключился.  
Пришел в сознание он чуть позже, обнаружив себя по всем ощущениям на мягком футоне. Жилета на нем не было, грудь не болела, значит, сюрикены жилет не прошили. Глаза закрывал стянутый с головы хитай, а на голове, там где ныло и саднило, сенсор почувствовал что-то очень холодное.  
\- Эбису-у-у! - жалобно простонал он. - Вот скажи, почему тебя в деревне как сенсея держат? Тебя надо в поле выпускать! Ты один с дюжиной вражеских шиноби справишься, если тебя табуреткой вооружить…  
\- Идиот! А ты что, думал я по-другому среагирую, когда в своем доме в темноте вдруг обнаружу кого-то с замаскированной чакрой? Если бы я тебя хоть узнал! И потом, ты еще с Академии должен помнить, что настоящий шиноби способен убить врага любыми подручными средствами, в том числе и табуреткой! - ответил откуда-то из-за головы Эбису, и холод с темени на мгновение убрался, а затем снова охладил ноющую ссадину.  
\- Табуреткой особенно удачно вышло, да. Только если бы ты меня узнал, ты бы опять куда-нибудь сдулся! - возразил Аоба.  
\- А какого черта ты за мной по всей Конохе носился? - резонно поинтересовался сенсей.  
\- Так очки же отдать! И потом, мы же договорились, что сходим куда-нибудь вместе! - обиженно протянул Аоба.  
\- Я не могу равноценно общаться с человеком, для которого читать мои мысли в порядке вещей! - буркнул Эбису.  
\- Извини, - покаялся Аоба, - но если бы я не прочитал, я бы…  
\- Что «ты бы»? - ядовито спросил сенсей. - Было бы не так весело?  
\- Ты неправ! - попытался привстать Аоба, на что был мягко, но достаточно убедительно придавлен обратно к футону за плечи.  
\- В чем же я неправ? Ты знаешь теперь все, о чем я думал, а это было мое, сокровенное, совершенно не предназначенное для чужих ушей! Как ты думаешь, хорошо я себя теперь чувствую?   
\- Извини, - снова повинился Аоба. - Но зато я вдруг узнал, что я для тебя что-то значу, и это заставило меня взглянуть на тебя по-другому. Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты мог бы заинтересоваться мною. Тебе же всегда нужен был только Генма…  
\- Так ты и про это знаешь! - возмущенно воскликнул Эбису и треснул Аобу по лбу твердым холодным куском.  
\- Ай! - взвыл несчастный сенсор. - Ты меня добить решил?  
\- Прости, - извинился смущенно Эбису, все еще пыхтя от обиды.  
\- Чем хоть ты меня там отоварил?   
\- Мороженой тушкой тунца.   
\- Зашибись! Завалить боевого шиноби сначала табуреткой, а потом тушкой тунца! Нет, тебе реально в поле надо! Чего ты такие таланты растрачиваешь впустую! - хохотнул Аоба.  
\- Почему это впустую? Я детей учу! И из них, между прочим, потом получаются хорошие шиноби! - обиженно надулся Эбису.  
\- Тебе надо обязательно научить своих балбесов атаковать табуреткой и добивать тунцом. Полезная, как оказалось, штука, - продолжал развлекаться Аоба.  
\- Идиот, - буркнул Эбису.  
\- Слушай, а у тебя пожрать ничего нету? А то я пока за тобой гонялся, такой аппетит нагулял… - вдруг спросил Аоба.  
\- Нету! - сердито буркнул Эбису. - Мой потенциальный ужин сейчас пытается остановить развитие гематомы на твоей дурной башке!  
\- Черт, какая жалость… Я бы сейчас чего-нибудь сожрал… - мечтательно протянул Аоба.  
\- Могу только предложить пожевать почти оттаявшего тунца, - ядовито произнес Эбису. - И вообще, не читал замечательную книгу Поля Брэгга «Чудо голодания»?   
\- Это что за ересь?! - удивился Аоба, обладавший крепким, молодым и здоровым организмом, постоянно требующим пожрать, особенно после стресса.  
\- Весьма поучительное чтиво! - ехидно ответил учитель.  
\- А этот твой Поль Брэгг случайно после такой идиотской книги не написал трилогию «Радость плоскостопия», «Восторг педикулеза» и «Счастье слабоумия»? - совершенно серьезным тоном поинтересовался Ямаширо. Эбису прыснул, но тут же сдержался и превратил зачатки хохота в надменное и снисходительное фырканье.  
\- Где мои очки? - неожиданно сменил тему Аоба.  
\- Ты прямо как всемирная интеллигенция - задаешься тремя извечными вопросами: «Кто виноват?», «Что делать?» и «Где мои очки?» - съязвил Эбису и мстительно добавил:  
\- А нету больше твоих очков. Они сначала слетели, когда я тебя табуретом ударил, а потом я на них в темноте наступил.  
\- Ну еб твою мать! - нарочито расстроено протянул Аоба. - Ну, тогда извини, я тебе твои очки не отдам. Ты мне теперь их обязан подарить, у меня запасных больше нет. Обещаю, я буду носить их бережно, как память по дорогому мне человеку.  
\- Только не дрочи на них по ночам, - не смог отказать себе в удовольствии сказать гадость сенсей.  
\- Постараюсь удержаться от соблазна, - так же насмешливо ответил Ямаширо, за что снова получил тушкой тунца по макушке.  
\- Да что же это такое! Я ему, можно сказать, в любви признаюсь, а мне опять тунцом по больному месту! А я, между прочим, сенсор, я головой работаю. Отобьешь мне там что-нибудь, и пиздец элитной боевой единице Конохи! - возмутился Аоба.  
\- Ничего, зато не будешь чужие мысли без спросу читать. Будешь своих ворон разводить, у тебя это тоже неплохо выходит. А я у тебя, может, куплю как-нибудь парочку, - не задержался с колкостью Эбису.  
\- Слушай, ну вот почему ты такой вредный, а? Нет, чтобы пожалеть человека! Больно же, между прочим! У меня там теперь шишка, и, между прочим, по твоей вине! - улыбнулся Аоба, ощупав голову.   
Ему нравилось дербанить сенсея, и сенсейское ерничанье не отталкивало, а наоборот, почему-то наполняло грудь теплом и какой-то легкостью.  
\- Сам виноват! Нечего было ко мне в квартиру залезать тайком и шхериться! - буркнул Эбису, меняя положение тунцовой тушки на голове Аобы.  
\- Ну виноват! Но я же обещал тебе, что мы пойдем на свидание, а ты начал первый от меня шхериться.  
\- На свидание?! Кто это говорил о свидании?! - едва ли не взвизгнул Эбису.  
\- Я, - довольно улыбнулся Аоба. - Имею я право пригласить любимого человека на свидание? Что в этом такого?   
Эбису запыхтел, пытаясь в очередной раз съязвить, но так и не нашелся, как бы поостроумнее выразиться. «Любимый человек» засел в мозгу хуже занозы, бередя элитное сенсейское сердце.   
\- И как тебя прикажешь пожалеть? - вдруг настороженно спросил он.  
\- Эм-м… я не знаю… Это ты у нас все-таки с детьми работаешь, тебе лучше знать. Ну, подуй на шишку, скажи: «У Мадары боли, у Орочимару боли, у Аобы заживи!» - а потом поцелуй! - весело ответил сенсор.  
\- Иди ты на хер! - вконец разозлился Эбису.  
\- Только тунцом не бей! - хохоча, вскричал Аоба, прикрывая голову, и пальцы его легли на руки Эбису, прижимающие завернутую в пакетик и тряпочку тушку мороженой рыбины.  
Ледяные от мороженой рыбы пальцы сенсея напряглись, и Аоба мягко сжал их в своих.  
Воцарилось напряженное молчание. Ямаширо, ни черта не видя через натянутый на глаза протектор, на ощупь выдернул тушку тунца из вцепившихся в нее тонких холодных пальцев, отбросил ее в сторону и потянул Эбису за руки.  
\- Тебе уже лучше? - заметался Эбису, пытаясь скрыть за строгим голосом свою панику.  
\- Несоизмеримо! - ответил знакомой фразой Аоба и потянул сенсея сильнее. - Но не настолько, чтобы ты мог выгнать раненого из дома на улицу.  
\- Сука! - мявкнул сенсей, поддаваясь сенсору, теряя равновесие и наклоняясь вперед из лотоса к лицу Аобы.  
\- Но сука сексуальная, ты ведь сам так сказал? - Аоба перехватил пальцы сенсея одной рукой, а вторую протянул наверх, чтобы поймать его за шею. Ладонь наткнулась на сенсейские очки, которые от этого столкновения, судя по характерному звуку, покинули нос и соприкоснулись с полом. Аоба закинул руку сенсею на шею и наклонил его к себе за затылок.  
\- Не сказал, а подумал! - возразил Эбису, теряя остатки самообладания.  
\- Для меня это одно и то же, - выдохнул Аоба в приблизившиеся губы сенсея, - это даже еще лучше…  
Эбису, наконец, потеряв равновесие, ткнулся в губы сенсора. Боль от ударившихся о зубы губ тут же была забыта, когда Аоба начал целовать его, неспешно, мягко, вдумчиво. Эбису вытянул ноги, поудобнее устраиваясь рядом с Аобой и обнимая его за шею.   
Аоба тут же легко повернулся, повалив сенсея на спину, не разрывая поцелуя. Эбису не сопротивлялся - поцелуй был таким мягким, бережным, что по телу сенсея пробежала предательская дрожь.   
Сенсор с завязанными глазами легкими, осторожными касаниями обласкал лицо Эбису, шею, провел руками вниз, так же мягко вернул ласкающим движением их к плечам сенсея, поднимая его водолазку, и возобновил поцелуй. Эбису, покрывшись мурашками, вцепился в плечи Аобы, с удовольствием отвечая, ловя губами его язык, целуя, ласкаясь, млея от неторопливой и осторожной ласки. Аоба, все так же на ощупь, скользнул губами по крепкой шее Эбису, прижимая неистово бьющуюся венку, опустился ниже, лаская языком и губами кожу груди, вызывая у затрепетавшего сенсея неконтролируемую дрожь. Эбису задохнулся, когда пальцы Аобы коснулись его соска, подался навстречу теплу чужих рук, вплел в растрепанные волосы пальцы, чувствуя, как тонкие губы сенсора, всегда насмешливо изогнутые, сейчас целуют другой сосок, выгнулся со стоном. Рядом с Аобой совсем не хотелось сдерживаться, показывать свою выдержку и силу. Сенсей привстал, вывернулся мягко, стащил с Аобы водолазку и опрокинул его на спину, теперь отдавая ему все ласки, возвращая тепло и неспешную нежность.   
\- Интересные ощущения с завязанными глазами, - внезапно охрипшим голосом выговорил сенсор.   
Каждое прикосновение пальцев и губ в темноте было неожиданным, неподконтрольным, заставляло вздрагивать, и от этого ощущалось острее. Эбису с упоением вырисовывал языком, губами и пальцами узоры на коже Аобы, с наслаждением видя, как тот реагирует, как вздрагивает и напрягает мускулы, и забавлялся тем, что чередовал мягкие и легкие прикосновения с покусыванием. Ему вдруг отчетливо понравилось контролировать ситуацию, когда сенсор теперь ничего не видел, словно это он сам сенсор, угадывающий мысли и желания Аобы.  
Когда Эбису нарочито медленно стаскивал с Аобы штаны, тот, вцепившись руками в футон, напрягся в ожидании более откровенной ласки так, что все мускулы пресса выступили красивым рельефом, но Эбису, войдя во вкус, вопреки его ожиданиям, вернулся к губам Аобы. От неожиданного поцелуя Аоба дернулся, мягко рассмеялся и обнял сенсея, оглаживая его крепкую спину. Эбису отрицательно покачал головой, будто Аоба мог его видеть, мягко развел его руки, положив их на пол, прижал своими, сплетая с ним пальцы, и провел кончиком языка от уха до ключицы Аобы. И потом неожиданно для сенсора, минуя грудь и живот, отпустил его пальцы и сразу обхватил губами крепко стоящий член, слизнув выступившую прозрачную капельку. Аобу подбросило на футоне, а Эбису, хитро улыбнувшись, уже ласкал губами и языком член сенсора, заставляя его стонать и комкать в пальцах тонкое шерстяное одеяло.  
Дважды Эбису ловил Аобу на подходе оргазма, и дважды прекращал свои ласки, сжимая его член у основания. Измученный Аоба, не в силах больше терпеть эту сладкую муку, приподнялся на локтях и простонал:  
\- Эбису! Что ж ты со мной творишь?  
Эбису, совершенно довольный этими словами, поднялся к нему, и Аоба вовлек его в глубокий поцелуй, мягко заваливая на футон и подминая под себя, жадно оглаживая его тело. Штаны Эбису полетели в сторону, а Аоба, распаленный ласками сенсея, зацеловывал, вылизывал, покусывал и снова вылизывал все тело Эбису, покрывая его то жаркими, то невесомыми поцелуями.   
Эбису просто трясло от исходящей от Аобы, серьезного боевого шиноби, какой-то трогательной нежности, с которой тот дарил свои ласки. Сенсей, уже и сам не в силах терпеть напряжение, обнял ногами бедра Аобы, давая ему понять, что готов быть с ним, готов уступить контроль, готов подчиниться и не стыдится показаться слабее.  
И вдруг Аоба склонился к нему, ища его губы, взяв в ладони лицо сенсея, и когда Эбису ответил на его поцелуй, Ямаширо тихо спросил:  
\- Эбису, ты ведь останешься со мной?   
\- Ты думаешь, у нас может что-то получиться? - так же тихо спросил Эбису, но сердце его заколотилось где-то в горле.  
\- У нас все получится, я уверен… - ответил Аоба, погладив большими пальцами высокие скулы Эбису. - Ты нужен мне, понимаешь?  
\- Да, - ответил Эбису на оба вопроса Аобы, обвивая руками его шею и притягивая его к себе для поцелуя.  
С такой же нежностью Аоба мягко подготовил Эбису, и уже когда головка его напряженного члена прижалась к входу, Аоба вдруг попросил:  
\- Эбису, поставь барьеры! Я хочу снять хитай. Я хочу видеть твои глаза и при этом не слышать больше никого вокруг, кроме тебя, понимаешь? Пожалуйста…  
Эбису молниеносно сложил печати, ограждая комнату от любого ментального проникновения извне, и осторожно снял хитай с глаз Аобы. Сенсор сначала зажмурился, потом медленно открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с сенсеем.  
\- Во-о-т… - проговорил он, улыбаясь, - теперь я вижу твои глаза. Они… удивительные…  
Эбису смущенно улыбнулся в ответ, и Аоба произнес:  
\- Я так хотел увидеть их, когда ты счастлив…  
\- Я счастлив, Аоба, - тихо прошептал Эбису.  
\- Теперь я это вижу, - улыбнулся в ответ Аоба, нежно коснулся губами губ сенсея, склонившись к нему, и мягко толкнулся навстречу Эбису.   
Тело сенсея приняло его, и они оба не смогли сдержать стона. Аоба начал медленные, глубокие, чувственные движения, заставляя дыхание Эбису прерываться, а сердце пропускать удары. Эбису, откинув голову, стонал, когда Аоба старательно доставал самое чувствительное место, заставляя в эти моменты широко распахивать глаза и стонать, закусывая губы. Доведя Эбису почти до изнеможения медленными и полными наслаждения толчками, Аоба с каждым движением начал двигаться быстрее и сильнее, и Эбису мог лишь рваными глотками хватать воздух, выдыхая его с глухими стонами и хриплыми вскриками. Он жадно оглаживал мускулистую спину сенсора, его руки с напрягшимися мышцами, обняв его ногами, подаваясь вперед и вверх. Каждый раз, когда Аоба прижимал простату, Эбису зажмуривался, ловя искры в глазах, и, каждый раз распахивая глаза, он видел перед собой лицо Аобы, его сведенные к переносице от напряжения тонкие красивые брови, прищуренные, потемневшие от страсти глаза, неотрывно смотрящие на него, его закушенную губу. Эбису, позабыв все свои страхи, горячо желал быть покорным, податливым и чувственно отзывчивым в руках Аобы, с наслаждением отдавая всего себя, соединяясь с ним намертво, утопая в его теплом, обволакивающем взгляде. Он видел, как Аоба смотрит на него, заглядывая не только в глаза, но и глубоко в душу, выискивая там ликующие отблески пожара, сжигающего Эбису заживо, и с радостью находя их, возвращая отражение этих сполохов своим взглядом. И всей своей исстрадавшейся от одиночества и полыхающей сейчас душой Эбису тянулся к Аобе, поднимая голову и вытягивая шею, чтобы достигнуть его губ. Аоба стремительно склонялся в ответ, и они сливались в бешеном, глубоком, коротком поцелуе, потом хватали ртом воздух, чтобы через какое-то время снова потянуться друг к другу. Аоба, видя, что Эбису уже изнемогает от желания кончить, взял в ладонь его исходящий каплями от возбуждения член, помогая Эбису достичь запредельных далей. И когда в очередном поцелуе, больше похожем на укус, Эбису выгнулся, а его член, пульсируя, выплеснул долгую, мучительную очередь тягучих капель, лишь только после этого Аоба отпустил себя на волю. Два стона слились воедино, пальцы рук переплелись и стиснулись так, что ногти впились в кожу. Аоба, в последний раз вжавшись в тело Эбису до дрожи в коленях, расслабленно уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, тяжело хватая ртом воздух.   
Эбису запустил пальцы в его непослушные, растрепанные волосы, прижимая драгоценную и такую важную для Конохи голову сенсора к своей груди, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Расслабленная, счастливая улыбка блуждала на его губах. Ямаширо приподнялся, с нежностью касаясь губ сенсея губами, и улыбнулся.  
\- Вот это я и мечтал увидеть в твоих глазах… - тихо проговорил Аоба, с таким же счастливым выражением разглядывая блаженную улыбку и расплавленный взгляд Эбису.  
Лежа рядом, они медленно, лениво, умиротворяюще ласкались, легко и невесомо касались друг друга губами и кончиками пальцев, успокаивая, приводя в чувство, шептали друг другу что-то, хихикали, как мальчишки.  
\- Ты ведь останешься со мной? - вдруг задал Эбису тот же самый вопрос, что недавно задавал ему Аоба.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Аоба, прижимая его к себе и устраивая его голову у себя на плече. Эбису, элитный сенсей, гордец и заноза, вдруг с полным умиротворением свернулся клубочком под боком у Аобы, положив руку ему на живот, потерся щекой о плечо, скрутился поудобнее и пробормотал сенсору куда-то подмышку:  
\- Не уходи, ладно?  
\- Никуда я от тебя не уйду. Разве от таких глаз можно уйти? - ответил Аоба и смешливо звонко чмокнул Эбису в макушку. Эбису мягко хихикнул, вздохнул и прижался покрепче. От этого, какого-то по-мальчишески трогательного, жеста Аоба снова уткнулся губами в сенсейскую макушку и улыбнулся.  
\- Аоба… - вдруг раздался глухой голос Эбису.  
\- М-м? - отозвался тот, перебирая волосы Эбису.  
\- Давай еще, а? - голос стал тише и полон смущения.  
\- Хы… - широко улыбнулся Аоба, мгновенно подбираясь, как рысь перед прыжком, и подминая под себя Эбису. - Еще? Ну, держись, Эбису-сенсей!

За прошедшие две недели произошло много событий. Аоба благополучно перебрался к Эбису по настоятельному требованию последнего, и в шкафчике на отдельной полочке теперь в аккуратных очешничках лежало по нескольку пар запасных темных очков - круглых сенсейских и спортивных сенсорских. Нечаянно сшибать друг с друга очки в порыве страсти просто вошло в какую-то дурную привычку, но толи страсть была слишком ослепляющая, оглушающая и настигающая неожиданно где угодно, не спрашивая на то позволения, толи сенсею стало вдруг значительно проще оказаться без очков и встретить чужой взгляд, толи Аоба как следует потренировался с сенсеем и придумал свой собственный барьер, но эти нелепые происшествия ничуть не портили взаимоотношений. Наоборот, обменяться очками для этих двоих стало чем-то сродни выражению некой интимной близости между ними.   
Случилось так же еще одно событие. Аоба, близко друживший с Ширануи и Намиаши, не преминул притащить на их пятничный сбор в кабачке и Эбису так же, как Генма приводил Хаяте. Эбису неожиданно для самого себя легко согласился провести вечер в компании Генмы, хотя раньше одна мысль об этом довела бы его до нервного срыва. И как легко Эбису согласился, так же легко он этот вечер и провел, с удовольствием общаясь с друзьями Аобы и не испытывая никакого дискомфорта от общества Ширануи. Он смело и открыто смотрел ему в глаза, насмешливо, остроумно и удачно парировал его шутки, и ни минуты не почувствовал себя неуютно в такой близости от мечты всей своей жизни. Просто Генма вдруг перестал быть его запредельной и недосягаемой мечтой. Но это не значило, что Эбису изменил своей мечте. Он просто изменил саму мечту. Непринужденно, весело и умно поддерживая разговор, не имея ни малейшего желания позанудствовать или вдаться в пространную демагогию на очередную утопическую тему, Эбису сидел, откинувшись на плечо своего Аобы, ощущая его ладонь на своем бедре, и никакой другой мечты больше для него не существовало, кроме той, чтобы эти руки никогда не переставали дарить ему свое тепло, а эти глаза никогда не переставали смотреть на него с такой любовью. Ведь кроме них двоих никто больше не мог увидеть их глаз. Это была их тайна.  
А потом Аоба ушел на очередную миссию вместе со своим напарником Райдо, и вместо заявленных в листе двух дней к положенному сроку они не вернулись.  
Вечером второго дня Эбису чах над приготовленным ужином, но поесть так и не смог, и потом всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, накручивая себя картинами одна страшнее другой. Ему казалось, что, не приведи боги, они ранены и, возможно, ждут сейчас помощи, а все просто тупо ждут возвращения команды.  
Утром на тренировочном полигоне, на занятиях со своими подопечными Эбису ни о чем и думать был не в состоянии, кроме сенсора, отвечая на вопросы учеников не сразу и невпопад. Учитель даже представить себе не мог, что будет так тревожиться за своего любимого человека.  
Он заставил себя все-таки собраться с мыслями, когда к нему с чем-то настырно прицепился Конохамару, и в этот момент кто-то обхватил его сзади.  
Эбису взвился в развороте и оказался лицом к лицу с широко улыбающимся Аобой.  
\- Ты?! - едва не взвизгнул перенервничавший за все это время сенсей. Конохамару ехидно захихикал.  
\- Я! - довольно ответил Аоба, не переставая улыбаться и не выпуская Эбису из рук.  
\- Живой? Целый? Все в порядке? Я чуть с ума не сошел! - быстро пробормотал Эбису, пожирая его глазами.  
\- Все нормально, просто объект прибыл с опозданием на сутки, пришлось дожидаться, - ответил Аоба и потянулся к Эбису за поцелуем.  
\- Тут же дети! - прошипел сенсей.  
\- Так, дети, на сегодня занятия отменяются, считайте, что вам крупно повезло - ваш сенсей сейчас будет страшно занят, так что, пока халява - разбегайсь! - скомандовал Аоба.   
Дети с радостными воплями понеслись как можно быстрее, пока сенсей не передумал.  
\- Аоба! Ты что творишь?! Мало того, что я чуть нервный тик не заработал, представляя, что с тобой могло случиться, так ты мне еще и занятия срываешь!!! - завопил Эбису.   
\- Я как-то могу исправить свою вину? - совершенно не чувствуя себя виноватым, довольно ухмыльнулся Аоба.  
\- Я требую сатисфакции! - нервно и сердито фыркнул Эбису, вздернув палец вверх и гневно сверкая очками.  
\- Не вопрос. Где прикажете вас сатисфачить? - хитро улыбнулся Аоба.   
Эбису вытаращил глаза так, что это даже стало заметно из-за сползших на кончик носа очков, задохнулся от возмущения, хватая ртом воздух, но вдруг словно сдулся, расхохотался и произнес, притягивая к себе Аобу за шею:  
\- Прямо здесь!  
\- Слушаюсь, сенсей! - с самым серьезным видом сложил ладони вместе Аоба, почтительно поклонился и стремительно повалил сенсея в траву.


End file.
